Letters To Myself
by m-girls
Summary: Our favorite Marauders, plus others, are given an assignment to write letters to themselves in 10 years. Later, the letters are reopened and read... will go into Harry's time. written before hbp.
1. Assignments

Letters to Myself

Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize unless I'm J.K. Rowling, which I'm sadly not. Applies to all future chapters.

Note: I'm sorry if I get the years wrong (I'm not sure about what happened in what year) but the Marauder's write the letters in their 5th year, unless in future chapters I write other wise (Like Harry's first X-Mas or something.) Thanks!

Fifth Year Assignment

Date assigned: 15th of April 1970

Date due: 21st of April 1970

Requirements: One parchment or more, along with a picture of your current self.

Assignment: This assignment has been given to every 5th years student for the past 50 years. You will be owled your letter back in 10 years. You are to write to your 25-year-old self. Some ideas to write about: News, feelings friends, family, favorites, conflicts, desires, and secrets.

There will be a spell on your letter so that it cannot be read and opened by anyone except for the people written on the envelope. You may add names later on, but that addressee cannot open it for 10 years. It is highly recommended but not required that you put at least three names, including yourself.

No staff, student, or teacher will ever read your letter unless their full name (no middle name required) is written on the envelope in YOUR handwriting.

This assignment is required, but its contents are not graded. However, you will not be allowed to visit Hogsmede or go to any Quidditch game/ practice after the 21st if you have not turned in your letter.

To a certain Gryffindor: Do not attempt to burn or destroy this assignment in anyway.

Sincerely,

Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout; Head of Houses

Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.


	2. Sirius's Letter

Letters to Myself

Sirius's Letter

To: Sirius Black

James Potter

Remus Lupin

Peter Pettigrew

Date Turned in: 20th of April (See! I got it in on time!) 1970

Dear my handsome self in 10 years, when you are out of Hogwarts, have your 'poofing' license, and hopeful have a flying motorcycle,

It is beyond me why we have to write letters to ourselves. It's just plain weird. But then again, this is one weird world already. My name is Sirius, as you already know, because... you are Sirius! Or James. Or Remus. Not the point.

Any ways, my friends, the Marauders consists of moi, James, Remus, and an occasional Peter. Sometimes he's there and others times he's messing up pranks because of his clumsiness.

James Potter, aka Prongs (nancing deer!), is my closest mate, an illegal animagius like moi, who was one of the founders of the Marauder's Map and holds the all mighty invisibility cloak. I have a feeling that he doesn't trust me with it because I did indeed lose it once, just once (I think only once... James is looking for his cloak at the moment), after draping it over a chair, thus turning it invisible, and was not found until dear Prefect Lily Evans, who I might add Prongs is crazy about, tripped over the chair and almost broke her leg. Not at all my fault.

Oh yes, Prongs, Wormtail (Peter), and I have been illegal animagius since New Years Eve/ Day. Firewisky can sure mess with your mind. Congrats to moi for being an illegal animagius and a drunky for the second time in my life. The drunk part, not the animagus. My goal is to stay alive forever to torment James about liking Lily, (and to kiss girls) and surprisingly, so far so good. I was positive that I would be dead by now after making Snape's robes flash 'Jamesie and Lily forever!'. I did not know I could ever run that fast.

Back to friends. Remus Lupin, my other bestest mate, aka Moony, is a werewolf. That's why I'm an animagius. No, he did not choose to be a werewolf he got bitten stupid. He's the other prefect, and cough cough keeps us in line cough cough. He is another maker of the sacred Map, and has a Time Turner. Oh the fun we can do. How did you think we did pranks and our homework at the same time, not to mention more sleep? You would never think Remus was a werewolf, except that he's pale and sick every full moon... no biggie...

Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail, is, shall I say, a ninny. He is unusually large and is about failing every class. I actually have no idea why he is a Marauder, let alone an illegal animagius. I mean, he's a rat! Literally! And your animagius form shows what kind of person you are. I'm probably going to get sent to Azkaban for something I didn't even do, and it'll be Peters fault. It's always his fault. Thank god he's not on the Quidditch team, or we wouldn't be undefeated for the past FIVE years, with the Quidditch Cup in our hands, which, trust me, is making the Slytherins squirm.

I am a beater, Prongs is a chaser, Remus is sick too often to play, and no one in their right mind would trust Peter within 5 feet of a broom. I have just realized that I haven't given myself a bio yet.

I am Sirius, aka Padfoot, and I am the guy who has a new girlfriend every three days, your most faithful friend, your loyalist companion, or so they say. A dog. Yes, a wonderful dog that looks... hey! Grim! Now I can go scare half the freaking school to death after I finish this letter to... er... myself, which sounds extremely odd to me which technically, is you too... right?

My family... actually, I don't live with them anymore. I moved in with the Potters that included a five-minute notice. Not like it makes a difference, I'm over there all the time. Now, other readers besides myself, you may be wondering, why did such an angel move out of his parents house at the age of 15? I'll answer. My parents are freaking losers. Why they like Regulus is beyond me, he's bound to be a Death Eater. Not that they care, they hate anyone besides Purebloods. Why Voldemort calls them Death Eaters is beyond me, they don't eat death, they cause it. And a lot of it lately. I'll write more about that later. My whole family has been in Slytherin, except for me. Lily says I'm the oddball, the ugly duckling. Personally, I don't think I look like a duck. And I know I'm not ugly because almost 4/5 of the 5th year girls have dated me, sometimes more than once. What makes me even more afraid of my looks is that a couple of guys have asked me out too...

Trying to kill paper space... The Marauder's map. The Marauder's made it... I'm pretty positive that it's the only map of Hogwarts, Forbidden Forest and Hogsmede ever made. How do we know all these passages? Our nighttime adventures every month. All the passwords? Hours guessing, and a spell to keep updating house passwords. I think the greatest room in Hogwarts is the Room of Requirement. I'll let you think about where it could be. Hint hint seventh floor hint hint. And the insults if you can't get into the map? Totally moi's idea... er, Prongs and Moony had a little input. Wormtail was currently eating, I believe, a Danish. Several, now that I think about it. Another wonderful little toy we have is two-way mirrors. We switch it on if some of us are in different detention. Oh, we also sometimes take detention with the time turner. We actually once hired 3rd years to take our detention once... it's not that hard when you're the idols of the school. My total count of detentions; 1,021. 23 ahead of Prongs might I add. Oh, yeah, that's only for this year. I now have my own draw full of detention papers. It only took me 5 years...

Back to Death Eaters. Voldemort's been terrorizing the magical community. There better be someone who can stop him soon, or we're all dead or goners. Either way, I'm not too happy. I think that there's someone in Hogwarts giving out information... but it's a Slytherin. I can't imagine a Slytherin giving us information and spying on the 'Dark Lord' for us. Please... I'm mostly worried about Lily, Loraine and the other muggleborn students: Voldemort's mostly after those kinds of people. It's bloody bogus to me.

Speaking of Slytherins, Snape's due for a prank soon. I HATE that know-it-all. His hair's always greasy, and he's so pale... Maybe we'll prank at OWLS, they're coming up soon. I think that I'm going to do good on those, even with those anti cheating spells. Get this; For Divination with the old bat all we have to do is tell her what we see in a crystal ball. I can imagine my speech now... 'Oh, Professor! I... I just saw myself being eaten by a troll! Oh, the grief and the drama! And then what's left of me will be torn apart by a pack of wild wolves (Sorry Moony!)!'. The gorier the better. Tell her that you saw a Grim and she'll follow you around, seeing if you'll drop dead. You should have seen her face when I pretended to drop dead in front of her when I told her that lie. We got a picture; it's hilarious. She's clapping her hands excitedly with me twitching in front of her. I didn't know people loved me...

Well, this assignment is actually kinda fun! Not as fun as pranking, mind you, but this is by far my favorite assignment. Nobody's gonna read this for 10 years! I'll be old by then (And hopefully an Auror.)! Wait! I forgot about my spy ring!

Lily Evans and her friends are my info source, especially when it comes to unknown spells. Yeah, so we prank them, they get us back and it goes on and on. My spy ring consists of Lily, Loraine, and Sam, or Samantha if she's being kinda girly, which is about never.

I actually have an eye on one of the gals in that group... while James has an eye on another, Remus on another, and Peter on anyone who can stand the slob. I'll actually try to make this work... instead of pranking them unexpectedly in restaurants, or bore them to death about sushi's main parts... that was actually quite fun; the girl hated fishies and Chinese food. And that girl who hated bananas! Man, that was fun making the banana perfume...

Now Lily's friend who claims to be Panaphobic! Man, was she a feminist or what! She was being PAID 10 Galleons to go out with me, and Lily had to keep her lighter/ Zippo and kerosene (muggle devices to light fires) under chain and lock! She almost lit me on fire with her Zippo! It actually looks pretty cool... Too bad I actually like her. Crap. Did I just let that slip? Since there's no way I'm rewriting all this, I'll just keep it to remind Sirius of Sirius's serious insaneness. Urgg... I'm starting to sound like Loraine. Oops. Lily has actually hinted she might be getting out of her feminist stage and that she liked me... but that was before she kicked a Slytherin boy in the groin, dosed him in kerosene, and lit him on fire, and changed her shirt to read 'This is what a Feminist looks like.'. Last week she attempted to light Peter on fire... somehow he just wouldn't catch. Bummer. She actually made it look like James, Remus and I were on fire earlier today, which she, Lily and Sam got a kick out off. Very realistic. It then turned real when Moony made a stupid comment about how he thought feminists should act ladylike.

Wow. This has been a parchment. Duh, you're at the bottom of the page. I could say so much more. Hold on.

Okay, James is going down to get food. Kitchens. Tickle the pear in the fruit bowl portrait. I guess he did find his invisibility cloak. I remember where I- I mean, where I think it last was. When we dumped Prongs into the tub this morning to wake him up.

Remus, stop reading over my shoulder, you'll read this in 10 years. Now go away like a good boy or I will have to KEEL YOU! I KEEL YOU! Stop laughing. It's not funny when I knock over the ink well. Now run off wolfie boy and finish your own letter, which I know you should be working on now! Prongs has finished his! Haha... I think I scared him. Now he's on the other side of the table. Hey! Go write your own letter Moony! Stop reading mine!

I can't imagine life out of Hogwarts. Siriusly. All my friends are here, everything I know. Well, all I got to say is that this will make Gonny (McGonagall, head of house) faint when she sees I did more than what's required. Hey, future me, hope your not in too much trouble, and maybe you actually got a kiss from Loraine! Haha... she'll probably light me on fire afterwards...

-Sirius Black

P.S. In case you forget how you look like, I'm including a picture of the Marauder's, and my spy ring. Actually, it's a requirement.

P.P.S. That "Certain Gryffindor" was me. I really didn't want to do that last assignment.


	3. Loraine's Letter

Letters to Myself

Loraine's Letter

Note- I'm not dissing feminists- they're cool. This character is based on one of my best friends who happens to be a feminist.

To: Loraine TourigneyDate Turned in: 19th of April, 1970

Lily Evans

Samantha Berger

Sirius Black

Dear Loraine, Cheryl, Sushi, LeeAnn, and Pan,

What can I say about myself that will remotely interest you? Besides that I like fire and kerosene... a lot. Yes mortals, you should be very afraid... Mwhahahaaaa. Ok, that was just plain lame. If I could describe my self with one word... Feminist. Or crazy, that works too.

As for the multiple names its addressed to- Loraine: Leader, the sane one, a pretty good drawer and takes notes for the rest of the group in my head. Cheryl: The one who loves Sporks (fork/ spoon), flying rodents, evil squirrels, toasters, the Internet (muggle thing), and does the most random things. Sushi: The one that gets teased and yells "One day you'll be a Buddha!" and runs off laughing. Also asks random people very personal questions. LeeAnn: The Feminist Within. Don't get LeeAnn mad. She likes to sniff dryer sheets and has a pair of toe socks that she wears on her hands. Pan: Stands for Panaphobic- deathly afraid of everyone and everything, especially Serial Killers, Saran Wrap and Orange peels. She lives in the Internet as a feminist.

You might also be wondering why on Earth I would ever put Sirius's name on my letter, it's simple. I got paid 10 Galleons by people in Gryffindor to go out with Sirius to Hogsmede and to put his name on this letter. Only downside was that Lily took away my kerosene, Zippo, and my duct tape for the day.

You probably have no idea what these items are for since I'm muggle born. Kerosene- A liquid that helps things light. Zippo- A thing that looks like a lighter (like that's going to help you) that creates flames. Duct Tape- really sticky stuff that can fix anything.

Well... how many evil beings have I KKF (Kicked, Kerosene, Fire)? Let's see... 27 Slytherins, no Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws (they're too nice and leave me alone), Remus, James, Sirius (numerous times), and I attempted Peter, but he just won't catch. KKF is an art that should be practiced more often, so I will remind my fellow beings. Kick: Well, kick, mostly in places that hurt... Kerosene: Pour Kerosene on victim. In large quantities. Fire: Well, you light 'em on fire. Note: Don't try to get high off people. It just doesn't work.

Since you've found out so far that I'm a very violent child, it will come as no surprise to you that I am a beater for the Gryffindor team. Yes, I can sense you all shuddering, but my evil squirrel will one day soon rule the world of flying toasters! Sorry, Cheryl interrupted. By the way, you can't ever sniff an orange peel and not smile? Try it next time and think of me. Us, sorry. My bad. No, but I really am a good beater, along with Sirius. And before I knew about Quidditch, to think I basically lived for Field Hockey (muggle sport with sticks and a hard ball). Now I get to whack a more deadly thing in the air instead of on the ground. James is a chaser, and he's probably one day going to be captain; he's the best Hogwarts has seen for quite a while. Hold on, going to Hogsmede. I'll bring you back a Butterbeer.

So, do you like how I made the paper smell like Butterbeer? I bet if you ate it it might taste like it too. No, not really. Taste more like paper than anything. Wait, this is paper. Never mind. Lily, Sam and I had a great time in Hogsmede. We went around to random people asking them if they saw a blonde girl called Cheryl with purple tips that was about yeh tall and had hazel eyes. Actually, I did the asking (Lily and Sam watched, curse them for not having any fun). Funny thing is everyone lied and said no, when the girl was right in front of them. I love my evil methods of confusing people. I also went around asking people if they like my socks (the ones on my feet, not my hands).

I wonder if Sam knows I'm writing about her, she's sitting across the table in the Common Room... Sam and Remus, Sam and Remus, Sam and Re- Hey! Don't look! My paper! Oh you criminal! Read this and the evil demonic creatures from Hell will come and get you followed by Evil Sushi (No offense Sushi)! Too late! Samantha, go away, or I'll send my minion of sporks after you. And I'll KKF 'Remmy' again and pelt him with beanbags! Mwhahaaa... that did it.

As you may have figured out, Sam likes Remus ( Pan: AHHH! Two guys like each other? EWWW! LeeAnn: No moron, Sam is a girl. SAMANTHA! Pan: Oh. I was beginning to get scared... LeeAnn: Watch out, Lily is coming with orange peels...). Sorry, people were talking in my head. And Lily likes James. And I don't think anyone likes Sirius. At least anyone sane. Wait. I'm insane. We got to change that around later. I hope Lily will give me an orange...

I just thought of this... Sirius just dumped Cindy Rella. Doesn't it sound like Cinderella from that muggle fairy tale? Maybe I'll name my next hermit crab after her... never liked the fairy tale, or I'll name it Fruity and set it on fire. Obviously Sirius never heard of it because when I asked him where her pumpkin coach was, he said, "Why should she have a coach? She doesn't play Quidditch.". And to think this kid is suppose to be one of the tops in the year...

Crap. I just spilt ink on my gloves/ toe socks. Cry cry... I think my best prank on the guys would be... when I set them on fire for the first time! (Notice I said first time, as to the fact it happened more than once.) At first it was fake fire, but trust me it looked real, and then Remus made a comment on how he thought feminists were suppose to act lady like...

I think it's time to talk about my family that has lasted 15 years with my craziness. My mom, my dad, and my brother that has a bass (guitar, big), Brandon. Um, yeah. I play Bass too in the summer. It rocks! Maybe I'll ask mom to send me my bass and music along with my sporks and spare toe socks. She makes the best cookie bars...

I was debating for a while whether to add this next part, but after talking to Lily and Sam they said it was okay. And LeeAnn won the bet, which means she gets an extra hour of sleep tomorrow, which adds up to everyone else to.

We're animagus, became them at the beginning of 4th year. Might I add illegal, which adds up to even more fun. Lily's a doe, Sam's a fox, and me, I'm a rat. A sexy rat. Just kidding. The form chooses the person; I don't know anyone who would be a rat... that would be funny though. No, I'm a Chameleon. Honest to god. I'm a Chameleon. Now you got to admit that's pretty cool. Especially the changing color part. ; ).

When I first got my Zippo (I was 13) it had the Chinese dragon symbol on it. Actually, it still does... maybe because I have the same one...

Now, you may be asking why. Well, err…. Actually, I don't remember why…. I guess it just sounded hard and challenging. It's the short-term memory thing. I'm guessing it was my idea since it was illegal.

Almost done with a parchment...

Let's see, what did I do recently... well, Lily and Sam came over for Spring Break. Along with the guys for a few days (I swear that it was all Sam's idea!), but they don't count. We had lots of fun, seeing that I live in the muggle world, my brother's kinda crazy, and so am I. One of the games that I taught them was the Chinese Fire Drill.

For you wizards, it's a really stupid game where everyone gets in the car and at a stoplight, you have to run around the car and get back in before the green light. We almost left Sirius behind numerous times, which was extremely fun, considering that if we do this next year I'm allowed to drive in the muggle world... evil thoughts. And if you're reading this Sirius, its something you should fear for your life. Maybe I'm get a motorcycle... it would be awesome if I could make it fly!

Okay- Inside Jokes that no one besides Lily and Sam will get. Saturn has to be purple, evil sushi, fruity, Spello Tape incident, KKF episodes, cauldron fights, Muggle movies, Orange peels, the metal room, and t-shirts of the day. I defiantly have the t-shirts of the day, though we have to wear uniforms, consisting of robes and slacks. I probably have more inside jokes, but like I said before, short-term memory.

Let's look at the cursed assignment paper... okay, what my goals are. To rule the world, with my minions of evil ferrets, which we shall save all the whales in the world, and raid and plunder various plant vases. We shall live in a tree in the forbidden forest, and sing Christmas carols. Or an Auror would be cool, we can play secret agent! Oooo! That would be so cool, maybe I'll learn karate so I can fly around and walk on air like the Chinese! In movies they fly all the time!

Let's make a list of ways to annoy your roommate! How about the first 10 I can think of (and I promise I did them at one point in time to.).

Insist that there is sprits in the room, bring in all this fortune telling crap and predict your roommate's death. Numerous times.

Transfigure your dorm to have a theme- gore works well, along with an impossible world (ex. furniture on ceiling, porkeys around the room, windows make it look like you're underwater, and things to drive them crazy...).

Wrap your dorm in tin foil (muggle thing that's paper thin metal). And I mean everything- down to the toilet paper and every knut.

Pretend that you were supposed to tell them something very important, but forgot. Hit your head against the wall for more effect.

Make Voodoo dolls. Drop them out of windows or down toilets and watch intently to see if your roommate dies.

Every night for a month, before you go to sleep, jump up and down on your bed, and pretend to hit your head on the ceiling and go 'unconscious'.

Make clear potions and label them 'water'. 'Pee-pee' potion works well. Also, placing their hands in warm water while they're sleeping works well too.

Set your friends things on 'fire'. After using fake fire for a couple of hundreds of times, really set them on fire. This also works with people...

Get a pet, preferably an animal that your roommate is deathly afraid of, keep it for a week, get rid of it, and when your roommate asks where it went, say 'Oh, it's probably around here somewhere..."

Flood the bathroom, talk to them constantly, lock your self to the bed, sway back an forth saying 'They're coming... they're coming...', talk in third person, blow something up, give them swirlies. Jeez people, use your imagination. I think I did those only this year...

So this concludes my letter- now for some last minute goodbyes-

Loraine: Goodbye dear people! Kinda... sorta... not really... confuses self

Cheryl: Must... find... orange peels! Where are my sporks? I want my sporks! You will be a Buddha!

LeeAnn: I like Saturn... purple Saturn! KKF! I'm going to get you, dear Slytherin males...

Pan: HIDE! The people in white coats are coming to get me!

From,

The one and only Loraine.

P.S. Isn't my shirt so cool in the piccy? I love that shirt! Along with my other 5 feminist text shirts... I like this picture. It's of the Gryffindor 5th years... Sirius is acting like an idiot with James and Remus, running around with shorts over their heads...


	4. James's Letter

Letters to Myself

James's Letter

To:James PotterDate Turned in: 20th of April, 1970

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Peter Pettigrew

Lily Evans

Dear Me,

To tell you the truth, I think the whole point of this is to make us think we're idiots when we read this letter in 10 years. Not like we aren't any to start off with. This whole letter thing, I mean, we already know everything about us. Woaaa... I think I just sounded like I had multiple personalities... kind of like Loraine. In case you don't remember James, I'm shuddering at the thought.

Me. I'm James Potter, but my friends, the Marauder's, call me Prongs. I'm writing this letter because I want to play Quidditch and go to Hogsmede. My father's an Auror, and my mother's a healer. We live in Godric's Hollow; it has got to be the coolest place, especially after I added all those rooms and passages mother didn't find till last summer. Thinking about it, I only think she found half of them...

Any ways, I'm called Prongs because I'm an illegal animagus; A, as Sirius likes to say, 'a nancing deer'. No, it's a STAG, in case you're reading this right now. I hope one day he'll get it right, the stupid puppy.

So, I'm 15, nothing special. Except for the fact that I'm crazy about Lily Evans.

I mean, me, one of the biggest troublemakers in Hogwarts! Probably in it's history too! And I'm in love, I mean, I have feelings for the goodie good Prefect of the year! I don't get it... she has the most beautiful auburn hair I have ever seen. But the think I notice most about her is her eyes. Her stunning green eyes.

When I look into her eye, I'm just... captivated. Of course, she hates me, so I just pretend that I hate her back, arguing. I love arguing with Lily... it gets her to talk to me... not that most of the girls in this bloody school don't have a crush on me already. She always has the best comebacks. Hahaa... I sound so stupid. This sounds like something from one of Evan's lovely books... not like I know what they're about because I've never been dared by Sirius to read them...

I know she knows that I love, LIKE her; I don't know how many times she's caught me staring at her, or how many times I've attempted to flirt with her, or how many times I've asked her out. And might I mention that every time I ask her, she says that she'd rather kiss the giant squid.

All she sees me as is an obnoxious git whose obsessed about Quidditch. It's not my fault I don't like Snape or Slytherins and hex them every moment I get.

Well... maybe it is.

And maybe I put her name on this letter because I think that she likes me back.

Haha... she would probably stuff my head down a cauldron if I told her THAT, and tell me to go kiss the giant squid.

I don't think that even Sirius understands about my, well, obsession, about Lily.

Speaking of Sirius, this summer was defiantly one of his worst. His parents always hated him for getting into Gryffindor, not agreeing with them that anyone who is of 'dirty blood' deserves to die. Padfoot's like my brother; my parents think of him as a son. And he's certainly over Godric's Hollow enough to be mistaken for one. I think that underneath, he's really embarrassed of them... angry that they could ever treat another person with that amount of hatred.

Okay, so we can safely say that I'm really bored. Tonight's a full moon... we're planning to go explore the graveyard.

That is, if perfect Evans isn't insisting we study our brains out for OWLS.

How does this always get back to Evans? Whatever... I'm getting food. A carton of ice cream. Peanut butter swirl in fact...

Okay, I'm back.

Let's talk about friends...

Sirius: Biggest prat in the world. Plays stupid games like voting on people who should be eaten. Both of us will probably get sent to Azkaban for something stupid, and he'll be in the cell next to me saying "Wow! Let's do that again!"

Remus: aka Moony. The only one who has SOME common sense. Knows about everything. Probably will marry the Hogwarts library when he gets older. He'll probably be the one bailing us out of Azkaban.

Peter: Yeah... kinda large, but he's really a great friend, someone you can always talk to. Sirius doesn't exactly like him too much... He'll probably be helping Moony get us out of jail, and yell at us for not letting him be included.

Loraine: Crazy, insane, Beater, pyro... But is really loyal and thinks up really good pranks, since most of them are so crazy and almost illegal that no one would have thought of them before. Will probably be the reason we were sent to Azkaban.

Sam: One of our chasers, extremely tomboyish. Either her, Sirius, or me is going to be Captain next year. Will probably be laughing at us while in the cell across from us for something just as stupid, which Loraine probably did in the first place.

And Evans: Sorry, call her Evans out of 5 years of hatred. She always thinks I'm smoking something, since I'm always asking her out or talking about Quidditch. I think I started to fall for Lily this summer at Loraine's. I mean, who's to know she's not always a perfect goody two shoes? We started hating each other after my first prank on her... obviously she didn't know a lot about our world or she would have recognized the fake wand... She will probably be the one lecturing us about how to behave, while Loraine would smile evilly behind her.

So, these were the fifth year Gryffies. On to others...

McGonagall: Stern old bat. The reason why we have so many detentions. Will probably be giving us detention for getting sent to Azkaban, even though we'll have graduated from Hogwarts.

Dumbledore: Most powerful wizard ever. Will probably be chuckling at our situation in Azkaban and then offer everyone some kind of Muggle sweet (those Pop rocks aren't to bad...).

And Snivellus: The biggest git to ever have walked on the face of the plant. Knows more curses than the 7th years. Calls everyone mudbloods even if they aren't. Deserves everything he got. Well... maybe not everything... but almost bloody everything else. Will proabably be taunting us in our face in Azkaban, but we'll just hand him over to the Dementors. Once Moony bails us out, that is.

Soo... almost a parchment, one more inch... let's waste space.

My name is James. My name is James. My name is James. My name is James. My name is James. My name is James. My name is James. Okay, my hand hurts more than anything...

What do I want to be when I get out of Hogwarts in a little more than 2 years...? I dunno... maybe an Auror... Evans says they're like Muggle Pole-ece Men... (Do they have something to do with poles?). Being an Unspeakable wouldn't be bad... anything to fight in this war against Voldemort.

I have one more secret that no one, not even Padfoot knows about (sorry puppy). I found the mirror of Erised, just once. But I only needed to see it once to know that I'd do anything for Evans.

I saw both of us, hugging a small boy, who I am positive is our son. My hair, Lily's eyes. If I told Sirius, he'd have wanted to go find the mirror to see if Loraine was next to him (for the record, I did NOT just write that.). Remus would have asked 20 questions, Peter would have offered me a Danish, and Lily was have told me to shove the mirror up my arse.

Well, letter, I'll see you in 10 years...

-James

P.S. I chose this picture because it's of the Gryffindor's, and this is one of the very few photographic evidence that Lily and I don't attempt to kill each other 24/7. More like 20/6.


	5. Lily's Letter

Reviewers: Thank you! Sorry about the long wait for James's letter! And now... drum roll

Letters to Myself

Lily's Letter

To: Lily Evans

Samantha Berger

Loraine Tourigney

Sent: April 16th, 1970

Dear Future Lily,

As of today, I am 15 years old and the Gryffindor prefect. I am in 5th year, and at the top of my class, along with the insufferable idiot. I hardly doubt that even you, my dearest future self, will have forgotten THE insufferable idiot- and so, I will write more about him later. The worst for last, I suppose.

In our dorm, there is Samantha, Loraine, Jessie, and Trish. Jessie and Trish are two of the dumbest people I know - and that includes the insufferable idiot's best friend. They live for the male gender - and act as if their greatest goal in life is to be married to a man of high office and wealth, go to parties, and be as fakely-pretty, blonde, and stupid as possible.

Samantha Berger is one of my two best friends. Don't ever let her catch you calling her "Samantha," though - as she will proceed to throw wild fists in your general direction. As fault of that, we call her Sam. She is a sports jock with almost no common sense- if I didn't know better, I would say that she would get along fine with the insufferable idiot and his best friend, as they love Quidditch as well. But, I do know better, and that is not so. She hates those two (at least she leads us to believe), along with Loraine and I. But besides being a Chaser on the Quidditch team and a procrastinator, she is smart, pretty, and witty (she has quite an imagination). It is no wonder that she gets along fabulously with Remus Lupin - the only of the Marauders to have a shred of decency in him.

Loraine -ah... Loraine. What is there to say? She is incredibly daring, crazy, psychotic, and lives her dreams. She is one of a couple people I know that will go out and DO the thing others only dream about. For example, she has been flying motorbike racing in Austria, had talked with veelas, and - has set people on fire. Seeing as she is muggle born like me, I doubt that these activities were all 100 legal. Really, she is very brave and courageous -she has stood up to Prof. McGonagall when she was in her mostly mentally dangerous mood -Hey! Don't laugh! She can be very detrimental to ones self-esteem when she is yelling a the top of her lungs and is using words that even I've never heard of but I can suspect the meaning is not that of a complimentary tone. But Loraine is very destructive with her beater bat and her zippo.

The Marauders - where to begin? Four boys that practically love to play pranks, get girls, and break the detention record. Or two of them do, at least.

Peter Pettigrew is - well, he's not much of anyone. Really, he's like a groupie of the other three, the insufferable idiot and his best friend, for sure.

Remus, well - I'm not quite sure what a boy like him has amongst such different boys. He's the nicest of the Marauders, and the only one that my friends and I really get along with.

Black - Sirius Black - is the best friend of the insufferable idiot and, well, as much as it chafes me to say it, he's really very handsome. However, he's a loser, irresponsible, immature, and the biggest womanizer I know - even bigger than the insufferable idiot. The only real funny thing about Black is when he and Loraine and Sam fight - Loraine will KKF him - but Sam prefers to go hand-to-hand. She's up to 10 years of karate, did you know?

Of course you did - you're me.

Now on to the worst topic of all, but one I feel obligated to write about the insufferable idiot. Even just writing his name is hard - he has cost me that much in the Advil aisle. His name is James Potter, and he is the only person I think I would really have the heart to kill - I'd even take Petunia over him - any day. Ever since we first met on the train in first year, he has alternated between pranking me incessantly, asking me out, and declaring his "everlasting love" for me in the most embarrassing ways possible. Of course, I know better. It's just all play - all he wants is to snog me, prove that he could get any girl, and then he would dump me like hot coal. Of course, it's not just for that I hate him. He is conceited, arrogant, womanizing, fake, cocky - in other words, a complete dickhead.

But the world isn't all school feuds and friends. Recently, a dark wizard has come into power in the underworld of magic. He calls himself Lord Voldemort, but I think a better name for him would be Lord Loser. He tortures muggles, muggle-borns, and wizards that oppose him. He, well, this sounds cliché (Like something Trish and Jessie would say), but he wants to take over the world. But even more than that, I heard some of the teachers whispering that he wants to be immortal, and that Professor Dumbledore is the key to that immortality.

In the future, I hope to be an auror- what this Voldemort is doing is terrible. Period. There is no excuse for killing people - everyone deserves a full life - except him. I want to be on the team that takes him down, and I want to insure that nothing like the terror that reigns through England now ever, EVER happens again.

Sincerely yours,

Lillian Marie Evans


	6. Samantha's Letter

Letters to Myself

Samantha's Letter

To: Samantha Berger

Lily Evans

Loraine Tourigney

Turned in: April 23, 1970

Dear Letter,

I am a fish. You might not think so, with my uniform and the hair, but I really am a fish. I am pretty sure I'm a trout, but I'm not sure.

My parents are road signs and grew up in a food processor.

When I become a road sign, I hope I say 'Stop' or 'Yield' or 'Caution'.

My brother, Zach, is currently a desk. He is very lazy except when it comes to Gobstones. Then he is a flat tire.

But you are right.

I am no fish.

Let's give you a round of applause.

I am a coat hanger.

I had a dream last night, where I was a quill. I just sat there and scratched my nose.

Outside right now, the House Elves are water skiing on the lake. The giant squid just ate them though, so now the squirrels are water skiing on the lake. This is the saddest thing I have ever seen. They just blew up.

Oh, wait; let's change the squirrels to Snape. Now he can blow up.

The OWLS are coming up. Now me and Loraine (or whatever she's calling herself) are not exam people, unlike Lily who goes crazy over them. But, since we are strong willed, we will go to every class to prepare for the tests that... are on paper... that we will write on with ink...

Except Divination. We always need to go to the bathroom during Divination.

Guess what? This morning I got a surprise.

My freakin' 'friends' decided to cover my part of the room in FREAKIN' TIN FOIL! Ask Loraine what that is; I'm still trying to finish eating it.

You know, people get sick when they walk around with their mouths open, so LILY WHO IS READING THIS SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND GO AWAY AND FOR MERLIN'S SAKE STOP PELTING ME WITH LITTLE BALLS OF PAPER!

I get secret assignments that are owled to me every Monday morning in a blue scented envelope.

I'll let you in on a little secret: YOU THOUGHT I WAS ACTUALLY CRAZY!

Haha... just admit it.

You're just too damn gullible.

I've been told I'm good at muggle studies, even though I'm a pureblood. (Notice all of the items mentioned above were muggle (they're so much more interesting.)).

I mean, rubber duckies.

I think I'm in love with them.

Okay, now that's just wrong.

So, enough about everyone else, let's talk about me, the wonderful tomboy, wolf animagius me.

Let's see... I run a small dictatorship where everyone worships pillows, and the favorite food is tissues. Preferably pink unscented. My dictatorship has an inner ring, which consist of me, Loraine, and Lily. Lily is like the scribbler person- always taking notes and actually knowing what the hell Binns is talking. Loraine is like the Army General- always find ways to get rid of the enemy (which most of the time happens to be Sirius (She likes him though, and if she knew I wrote this I would most defiantly be dead right now, even with all the karate). Me, I'm like the solider. They always send me out to do the dirty work. Lily's to smart, Loraine's too sneaky, and so that leaves wonderful me as the big red target. And then I whack Sirius with my Quaffle when he makes fun of my black belt.

Don't you just envy me? Let's see, I gotta waste about another half a parchment... so let's record what everyone is saying...

Lily: Loraine, can I have that book?

Loraine: Why? It's my dessert.

Lily: Come on, I really need that book for Charms.

Me: Guys, stop talking so fast...

Lily: Why?

Me: Because I don't speak moron fluently. Slow down.

Loraine: Actually, the language is fairly easy to understand. You see, you make your 'o''s longer and-

Lily: Shut up and give me the damn book.

Marauder's walk in

James: I think I just heard perfect Evans swear...

Lily: I think that Potter didn't just think, seeing as it would make his abnormally large head malfunction.

Sirius: Hey Loraine, can I have one of those beans?

Loraine: Which kind?

Sirius: Umm... Berttie Botts? What other kind is there?

Loraine: Never mind. If you wanted the other kind of beans I could have gotten some for you.

Lily: Loraine... stop scaring Sirius.

James: Yeah, siriusly stop scaring Sirius.

Lily: Potter, I swear if I hear you make one more Sirius joke there will be trouble.

James: One might say Sirius trouble.

Lily: Loraine, give me the book. Now.

Loraine hands Lily a large heavy book.

Lily processes to whack the remaining brain cells out of James head.

James says words that his lovely mother would most defiantly not approve of.

James: Okay, I sorry!

Me: Siriusly sorry?

Lily: That's it, Samantha, we're going to give you a makeover.

Loraine: We?

Me: Makeover? My name's not Samantha. It's Sam you pothead.

Lily pulls out lip-gloss

Sam backs away...

Sirius: Hahaaa... Samantha's in Sirius trouble.

Me: Proceeds to tackle Sirius, who is doing pretty well considering she took 10 years of karate (I still take it in the summer (aren't I dedicated?)).

Remus: I think Sam's going to win.

James: No Sirius will.

Me: Wait.

Run over to parchment on table and writes down what happens.

Continues to beat up Sirius.

Peter: Can I have a cookie?

James: Go Sirius!

Lily whacks James on head.

Lily: Go Sam!

Professor McGonagall: WHAT IS GOING ON?

Sam and Sirius look innocent while Remus is sniggering (Me: Shut up Remus.)

Loraine: Just some friendly bonding between two groups of friends professor.

McGonagall: Right... just stop before I take points.

Everyone: Ok.

McGonagall leaves.

Lily beats up James.

Sam beats up Sirius, goes back to write down what happens, and then joins Remus in a game of chess.

Note: Can always go to Remus for a sane conversation, or a good game of chess, or just to look into his beautiful amber eyes. I can't believe I just thought that. Actually, Lily and Loraine could. Excuse me while I go cleanse my mind... Remus is FRIEND!

Remus: Checkmate.

Me: How the hell did that happen?

Remus: There's no way you can protect your king from my castles.

Me: Right... wait... where's my knight? It was just there.

Everyone looks at Sirius.

Sirius twiddles thumbs.

Remus: Wait, where's my king?

Sirius: Hehehe...

Sam and Remus tackle Sirius and proceed to bind him to a chair, while everyone else goes down to dinner.

End of scene.

How very eventful.

I am done with this letter. And it's in two days late. Which is why I missed Quidditch practice yesterday. Oops.

I'm done! And remember...

I'm a fish, you doorknob.

Sam

P.S. Wonderful picture of Me, Lily, Loraine, Remus, Sirius, and James. I think Peter was doing a detention for trying to eat and inkwell (a Slytherin cause him to have hallucinations). Here Me (Chaser), Remus (whatever position), Sirius (Beater), Loraine (Beater), and James (Chaser). Lily's watching because she's deathly afraid of heights.


	7. Remus's Letter

Letters to Myself

Remus's Letter

To: Remus Lupin

Sirius Black

James Potter

Peter Pettigrew

Date Turned in: 16th of April 1970

Dear Remus Lupin,

It is my hope that in the future, I (you), will still be the best of friends with Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew.

As much as I wish I could forget about my past and hardships, I know that I shouldn't. That is why I started my letter out like this, for if I am remembering my past, than the three people mentioned above are the pivotal center of it. Guys, I hope that when you read this you'll realize how much you've changed my life, and how much I truly value you.

James, Sirius, and Peter have always been here for me. No matter how out of control I get during my transformation, or how sick I'm feeling, they are always by my side when I wake up, regaling me with tales of what stupid thing Sirius (sorry, mate!) did, or telling me their ideas for another prank, totally distracting me from my feelings of self-hatred and depression.

I will admit this; despite how I might act toward your pranks guys, I always found them hilarious, except for the ones that hurt Snape, not tease him. I hope you realize this by now; it is not okay to hurt someone in retaliation for living. Yes, he is one of the most despicable people I know, (as I assume he still is in the future), but we have beat him into the ground too many times to be acceptable by any means; could it be that it is possibly our faults that he is the way that he is now? Did you ever wonder if we were the ones that drove him to this persona?

Enough with the 'Moony's Daily Lecture on Good Behavior' (Even though you may have named it that, you rarely listened Padfoot). I've always had ideas on how the Marauders (and the other girls in Gryffindor) would turn out.

James Potter: Now, he's a superb chaser for the Gryffindor team. He's exceptionally good at Transfiguration, God knows how he gets on Professor McGonagal's good side. His favorite class is Divinations, where Trelawny regularly predicts his death (hahaha… I was joking). And possibly the most noticeable behavior of James is his, er, obsession with Lily Evans. He is desperately in love with her, (or at least _you_ say that, Prongs!) and she, well, hates him, to put it bluntly. It might not help that James does annoy her. I think that James is able to run as far as he can without fainting thanks to Lily chasing him all the time threatening to throw him out the window of Gryffindor Tower. I guess in a way she really helped him in training for Quidditch.

So let's plan out Prong's future when he reads this. Since I'll probably be showing you this, I get one galleon for every right answer, and I'll make five predictions. One, you'll be rich enough to pay me. Two, you'll be married to a certain redhead with the name of a flower (who knows how you're going to do that). Three, even though you might get offers to play professional Quidditch, you'll be an Auror like your dad. Four, Sirius will beat you in the total detentions (sorry). Five, you'll be 25 years old.

I know I'll get at least one galleon out of that one.

Okay, Sirius. Bet goes for you too. Now, you're an immature pervert. I doubt that'll change. You're the one we go to when we need to be cheered up, you always know what to say to make me forget my 'furry little problem'. Right now, you're a beater for the team. Even though you might not act it, you are smart (this is the one time I'll admit it). You also copy 95 of my work, including that Charms essay yesterday (yes, I know about that!).

Let's predict. You'll reach your goal to get the bludger under the teacher's box at the stadium, so it can't get out, eventually going up and knocking McGonagal out. You'll actually do your homework without me badgering you to (I'm assuming that this will happen in the last semester of 7th year, right before the NEWT's). You'll join James in being an Auror. Lorriane will have successfully KKF (or whatever she rants about) you so much that you'll have resorted to, ah, what were your words? "Snogging her senseless until she can't remember what the damned letters KKF stand for!" And you'll be 25 also.

Am I good or what?

Peter. Now, Peter's the midget (maybe you'll grow if you stop eating those disgusting coffee candies). He always has something positive to say about the situation. He is a great person to talk to, because he'll always listen unbiased-ly and give advice – to the best of his abilities. He has a good memory, which is usually why he's the message runner between the Marauders. He helped chart where all the passages are on the map, seeing as he's the only one who is past stick figures.

Future (yes, I want money from you also); job in something in the Ministry. You'll draw in your spare time, be absolutely excellent at it, and will regularly go to the Wizard's Artistic Convention in Vienna, and will be one of the featured artists there – multiple times over. You'll finish that picture of the Marauders, and we'll hang it up with a permanent sticking charm somewhere in the school. I also predict you will meet quite a nice girl doing so, and you will be dating her when you get this letter, at which time you will proceed to promptly pay up. You'll be 25 too (what a surprise).

Gryffindor girls; Sam, Lorraine, and Lily.

Sam – you are one of the most incredible girls I have ever met. Hopefully, I'll have worked up my courage to ask you out by the time we're twenty. If not, well, I'll hex the guys into sworn silence, and you won't be able to read this anyway. I predict that in 10 years, you'll work for the Department of Magical Justice, and will be in a very high position. Within another 5 years, you will be head of the Department, and within another 10 of that, you'll be the Minister-ess of Magic. (and proceed to carry out your plan to take over the world, which I am always terrified to hear of. I only hope you'll have pity on me.)

Lorraine: Serial killer now, serial killer then. (JUST KIDDING! DON'T HURT ME!) She may have her insane moments, but she's always rushing to the defense of her friends – hurting the people who hurt them. Badly. I still remember the time you lit me on fire when I said feminists should be more considerate of our (manly) feelings. Thank god for hair regrowth potions. I think that when we tell you this, you'll be an undercover reporter for the Daily Prophet. I'm sure you'll love doing your sneaky spy thing while writing article that will reach and influence the households of wizards. And witches!

Lily – I can truthfully say that my time in the academic life of Hogwarts has been made a delight. Of all my friends, you are the one I love to study with the most – your insights, thoughts, and opinions always make for an educational and enjoyable conversation and study hour (or 4). I hope you realize that James isn't necessarily an 'Inflated Pothead' all the time. Usually, it's just to impress you (he has this really crazy idea of what impresses and attracts girls. No idea where it came from. Probably Sirius.) He really does like you, and I do believe he even loves you. I hope he has deflated his head enough to allow you to see that, for I know that, once past a few problems, you two would be a match made in Heaven. I predict that even though you want to be an Auror, you'll into the Healer profession, seeing as you're the only Gryffindor who has any idea what's going on in Potions. You're a very caring person, so I see this job suited for you.

Me: This is tough. Somehow, unless things change (drastically) and Sam or someone like her becomes Minister(ess) of Magic, I doubt I'll be living anywhere nice, have a good job, or a bright future unless I leave the magically world. My friends are the only upside to my life. My parents have already left the picture.

Speaking of pictures, let me explain the one included in this letter. This picture was taken at Christmas at the Potters. And yes, the moving wrapped present is Sirius. He somehow found it a hilarious idea to wrap himself and wait under the tree all night.

Au revoir,

Remus


	8. Author's Notes

Hey guys! Sorry if you were excited that this was another chapter….we just realized that we hadn't done any thank-you's, and so we decided to remedy that now. Both Furby and Bready are writing this at the same time, so if things don't make sense, well, that's why.

First off, we are sorry about the wait between chapters. Furby is a bum. Bready is responsible. But Furby does 99.999 of the writing.

Iluvmyharrypotter: We try to make people laugh! It cracks us up too sometimes, since we can relate the characters to people we know. Thanks!

Animefreak100: We plan to have graduation, receiving the letters, reactions, and having Harry read them.

Charm12: We based the characters on people. Like on Bready. Furby doesn't have anyone like her. She's special. BREADY'S NOTE: The reasons for this is because if Furby's personality was in the story, you'd all be scared and call the virtual police on us. Those Sirius/Serious jokes crack us up too.

Miss Myrtle360: It's funny how everyone has friends like Sam and Lorraine. Now that it's summer and we (well, FURBY doesn't…grins) have no life, expect more letters… actually one, seeing as Peter's the only one left. Thank you for being a faithful reader!

The-kaiba-heir: Your absolutely right. Characters are based on people… kinda. Remmie is a sweetie pie, quotes Bready.

Whatshername: Peter is a traitor. His letter will be hard to write. That's why we made him artistic, otherwise he'd have no redeeming qualities whatsoever.

Sirius'sheelah: Thanks for reviewing so much! We love the writing in general, but it is always nice to read such awesome reviews. Furby thinks that she read the update that you posted. And doesn't the serious/Sirius joke just absolutely get you? It's to the point that Furby and Bready (I) will use it beyond fanfiction, and find ourselves getting some very strange looks.

FirstDaysOfSummer: We have the gift of procrastinating. Sorry to make you wait. Furby sometimes forgets what she's reading too. Bready doesn't even try to remember.

Rutherinahobbit: We love your name! Sorry, but nether of us know what "Finding Cassie Crazy" is. Peace.

Montyobsesser: Furby remembers forcing you to read this. You must admit it was entertaining to protest against it. Loraine is famous and cooler than you will ever be Go-Go. That was Furby. Bready thinks that Go-Go is plenty cool, but also doesn't even remember the identity of your special friend, nor the many children she conceived in the locker room. Wait! Get your mind out of the gutter and call me. I'll explain how that statement is perfectly innocent.

Bored: In a few chapters it'll show the reactions! Hang on!

Emily: Don't we all love being sarcastic and hyper? Sarcasm is one of Bready's few talents and one of the main reasons why Furby hits Bready on the back of her head with her Harry Potter books.

Elspeth Renee: We get excited when we update too. It proves to ourselves that we're capable of using the small grey masses between our ears.

Bobert junior: If you were Lorraine, I'd be very scared and probably seek out the Witness Protection program.

DobbyGrl: Who's cute? Us or the story? grins Thanks for reviewing!

Bready: I guess I was trying to get in touch with Furby, she has a tendency to erase things without me knowing, but she had a reason this time.

Shelly: Thanks for reviewing!

Someone: Yes, James is a one of a kind person….

Cement: We updated! dances

Alatariel Linwe Narmolanya: You sound freakily like the person Lorriane is kinda based on. Sirius-ly, it's scary.

Firehottie: Sorry – it's only gonna be the Marauders and the three girls. Peter will be the last letter, and then the story will progress like a regular narrative.

Wonderbread: Yeah, it's Bready's full name. And yes, Furby is kinda psychotic in cars.

Pan: Though you'll never read past chapter two, we can't believe you actually reviewed. We are here at home sweating it out in 90+ degree weather, and you are on a wicked cool campus where cameras once rolled. Not literally. Or maybe. Take a picture of the bathrooms with stairs, girl!

Asiashadow: Thanks for reviewing!

Apotterlover: No more waiting! Well, sort of.

OccupiedNeptune: We try to sneak fanfiction during school too…unfortunately, the library (where the computers are at) are populated by a bunch of rabid computer and internet hating fiends. That makes it hard.

James-RoxMySox: nice name! Thanks for reviewing!

Dani Necho: I think we're doing a good job of continuing the story. Thanks for reviewing!

HeiBai-Ameyubi: First Reviewer! Thanks for reading!

Thanks for reading and reviewing, everyone! We will try to get things up quicker ( a lot). Please keep reading!

Furby and Bready

P.S. Check out our new Fic, 'I Know What You're Doing This Summer'. Thanks!


	9. Peter's Letter

Letters to Myself

Peter's Letter

To: Peter Pettigrew

Sirius Black

James Potter

Remus Lupin

Date Turned in: 25th of April 1970

Deer Peter,

Hi. I am writing this letter to me in the future. That's cool. Right now, I am 15. How old am I then? Right now, my friends are James, Sirius, and Remus. Who are my friends then?

I am a fifth year Grifindoor, and I sleep in the boys dorm. This is the same dorm I have sleeped in all my life at Hogwarts, which is where I go to school. I don't hate school. Classes are really hard, even though you guys think they are easy. I like History of Magic though. I think it is cool. Professor Binns is funny. I like it when Sirius, James, and Remus ask me for notes. Even though they say it is hard to read my handwriting, they say they are very good. I have been trying to make my handwriting better but I don't like writing.

Wait! I think we are planning a prank! I hope I have a big job to do this time- something important like standing guard. You say this is the most important job of all Sirius. I am very good at it.

Bye bye me!

Wormtail.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

TEACHER'S NOTE: THE STUDENTS RECIVES ONLY PARTIAL CREDIT DUE TO THE UNFUFILLED LENGTH REQUIREMENT AND FOR BEING HANDED IN LATE.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Read and review!

M-girls


	10. Graduation

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own nada. Damn.

- - - - - --- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -

Letters to Myself

Graduation

- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -

"Everyone get into the picture!"

The group of seven huddled, and grinned at the camera.

"Okay, it'll go off in three... two... one!"

The camera, which was floating on its own accord, clicked, sending off a flash.

Sirius grabbed two glasses of butter beer that was next to them on the refreshment table, and while the group was talking, he snuck up behind James and Lily.

With a loud voice, he bellowed, "Thank God we survived Hogwarts and got the best of the Slytherins! Long live the Marauders! And James, wash that sock you sleep with on your right foot every night for once!".

And with that, he dumped the butter beer on the couple, who were posing for yet another picture.

Sirius spent the next 10 minutes running around the lake with Lily and James beating him with their scarlet and gold graduation hats, while Remus, Peter, and Samantha stood on the dock laughing their heads off, with Lorraine trying to convince the Giant Squid to drink some butterbeer and dance with her.

--------

"Hey, look what I got developed!"

Lily, who was secure in James' arm, turned around on the sofa to see Sirius waving a photo around.

They, the Marauders plus Lily, Lorraine and Samantha, were at the Potter's summer house.

James, who was orphaned almost a year ago and a half ago, their sixth year, had decided to have the 'crew' stay over his summer house for a month after graduation, before entering the 'real world'.

They had just arrived a little while ago, after each of the Gryffindors' had spent a week at their own homes. Lily and Sirius had stayed with James, seeing as they were both orphaned (or in Sirius's case, disowned.).

"Wow, that's a nice picture." Lily stated, looking over the graduation picture. She leaned back into James so he could get a better look.

"Yeah, and it would have been nicer if you and Prongsie don't start snogging in the middle of it. Look, there you go again..."

"Well life isn't perfect Padfoot." James said, grinning.

"But you REALLY ruined a good picture that could have been even gooder!" Sirius whined, sitting on the armchair.

"Oh please, your IQ isn't the same number as your age; your NEWTS prove that. And stop butchering the English language. It's 'But you ruined a really great picture that could have been even better." Lily exclaimed, standing up. "I'm going to go make lunch. If you see Sam or Lorraine, send them my way."

"Well I'm sorry that not everyone's IQ exceeds their weight, Miss Head Girl!" Sirius called after her.

James sighed at the awkward emptiness besides him.

"She would make a great teacher, wouldn't she?"

"Too bad she's an Unspeakable; She would have had the midgets running for their lives."

---------------------------

"I remember that time at Hogwarts when you guys spiked the punch and I was so out of it that I couldn't stay straight!" Lily said.

The guys burst out laughing along with Sam and Lorraine.

"Jeez Lils, if I had known about your preferences..." James said, amused.

Lily's face quickly changed when she realized how they had interpreted it. She let her head drop into her hands in disbelief.

Lorraine howled with laughter.

"I guess guy's minds are like the Earth. Once polluted and dirty, they stay that way for a long long time..." Sam said, sighing. "At least it wasn't as bad as that time when Sirius yelled at James to 'Stop playing around and get his damn balls in the hoop'?"

"Or that time at practice James yelled at Sirius to 'Keep his balls under control.'." Lorraine added matter of factly.

Sirius grinned sheepishly. "Oh come on, who didn't laugh? Any ways that wasn't the worst one... but Lily! I never knew...

"Oh come on! Grow up! I didn't mean it like THAT." Lily groaned. "You're acting like the little lost boys."

"I'll grow up for you, Wendy." James whispered into her ear, pulling her close.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Lily said, playing with James' hair. She kissed him quickly on the lips. "Go wash the dishes."

Remus started laughing, and then mysteriously had a coughing fit.

"Wanna be anymore obvious Remus?" Sam snorted, resting her head on Remus's shoulder.

James shot his girlfriend a glare as she pulled away.

"Oh, BURNED BY THE GIRLFRIEND!" Sirius said, laughing from his perch on top of the backing of the sofa.

For some reason, Sirius kept laughing, and whenever he looked at someone, burst out again. He had tears in his eyes.

The post- Gryffindors shot each other concerned looks.

Sirius noticed all of the looks, and couldn't take it anymore. He leaned back even farther and grabbed onto the indoor tree for support...

Everyone saw Sirius fall backwards off the sofa, blinked in surprise, and cracked up.

"Ow! What kind of person puts a pot behind a sofa? Filled with dirt nonetheless? Eww, it's wet! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" A muffled voice said from behind the sofa.

"In case you didn't notice, Captain Stupid, there's a tree that's obviously in that pot, and people normally put mini trees in their homes." Remus stated. "Frankly, I vote we put you in the pot instead."

Sirius stood up, swaying back and forth, using the sofa as support.

Everyone burst out laughing, half of the young adults rolling on the floor.

"Pothead!" Peter managed to gasp between laughter.

"Just because there is a pot on my head, doesn't necessarily make me a pothead. " Sirius calmly explained, pointing to the garden pot on top of his head.

"Just you being yourself makes you a pothead." Remus said jokingly, resting his head on Sam's, laughing into her hair. She was just as bad, if not worse.

"I'll pretend that you're just another pillow on the sofa, and beat the shit out-."

"You know what Sirius?"

"What Lily-flower?" He returned daringly.

"Sirius..." Lily said menacingly.

"Lily-petal? Root? Pollen?"

Lily grabbed Sirius by the ear.

"OW! I only got two of those buddy!"

"I was about to tell you and James to do the dishes, but that's not necessary now that you kindly volunteered yourself." Lily said, dragging Sirius into the kitchen by the ear.

"I did no such thing! Volunteering my as-".

Everyone involuntarily winced, as there was a loud series of crashes and bangs.

Lily walked out, grinning evilly.

"At least I stay straight, damn it!" Sirius called out from the kitchen. "Like there wasn't enough shit to clean up to begin with!"

Lily narrowed her eyes, turned around in mid stride and marched back to the kitchen.

"My girlfriend, the dog exterminator." James said, clearly impressed.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

---------------------------

"Lils…" James started as he stared into Lily's eyes, the sun setting beyond the horizon.

They were at the lake the Potter's summer house was located near.

"We've been together for... what, six years? You…changed my world…" James laughed quietly, staring at their entwined hands. "You'll never know how much…"

Lily smiled softly and pulled James into a hug. "I love you James Potter… never forget that…."

A loud cough came from the bushes that sounded a lot like "Get on with it!".

Lily and James shared a secret smile, a twinkle in both their eyes.

"First year. I hated your guts. You were too perfect." James said.

"Likewise. You never paid attention in class or studied, yet you were one of the top students."

"Besides yourself."

"Of course."

"Second year. You got a little cuter…. Still WAY to perfect… god-forbid if we even stuck a toe out of line…"

"And you were still the annoying prat."

James shot her an innocent look that made Lily's heart flutter.

"Third. I began to fall in love with you and when I asked you out to Hogsmeade, you dumped Pumpkin juice on me."

"Actually it was pudding."

James rolled his eyes.

Another loud cough came from the bush.

"Fourth year. Asked you out everyday of the year."

"Still thought you were a jackass."

"Thanks. Fifth… I remember writing those pointless letters…. Said how you would stuff my head down a cauldron if I told you that I thought you liked me back. "

"I would have stuck it down Snape's cauldron and give him the joy of beating your head into it with a wooden spoon… except…" Lily said, blushing. "I DID like you then."

James looked flabbergast. "DAMN! You mean we could have hooked up earlier!"

Lily reached up and brushed James's hair out of his face.

"I'll never get it…you were always so confident that we would be together."

"Of course! I'm always right!"

"Except for the time you told Sirius and Lorraine that laundry detergent was edible…"

"Hey, it was an unavoidable error. Only stupid people make mistakes."

"Sure. And the time you told Peter that if he stuck his head through the stair railings he could easily remove it was an exception."

James sighed and lowered his forehead so it rested lightly on Lily's. "Moving on….Sixth year. I was madly in love with you and thought that you were determined not to give in."

"Like I was going to bloody let you."

"That brings us to Seventh… and that's when my life became perfect… though…. There were some bad moments…"

Lily saw James' eyes darken at the thought of Voldemort.

The couple stood embracing each other.

Finally having enough, Sirius stuck his head out of the bush, a camera around his neck.

"Prongs, will you just asked the bloody question! She'll say yes!"

James smiled mischievously as he knelt down on one knee. He held Lily's hand as a smile crept up her face.

"Lily… Lilllers… I always wanted to ask you…."

Sirius lead in closer, holding behind his back a pack of wet-start fireworks. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

James gave Sirius a look that clearly said "Get away if you don't want me lock you in a cabinet."

Sirius held up his hands innocently, hastily stuffing the fireworks into his back pocket when he Lily looked suspiciously at him.

"Just pretend I'm not here…"

The couple exchanged a disbelieving look.

"Don't you agree we should finally give Sirius what he deserves for interrupting special moments all the time?"

"Like our first date?"

"And our first kiss."

"First time I met your parents."

"Time we went traveling around the country."

"Numerous make out sessions at Hogwarts."

"First time I brought you up on my broom."

"Time we tried to give each other our Christmas presents in private."

"The first time I went to your house for Holiday."

"Time I tried to cook you dinner."

"By the way, don't go in the kitchen ever again James. I think you permanently burned the counter."

"Anyways…"

"Time we were organizing the Seventh year ball… "

"Got a little sidetracked though didn't we Lily."

"Graduation."

"Gryffindor's party after graduation."

"And now this."

"What do you say? Give him a good kick up his arse?"

Lily smiled.

"Yes."

James turned his head to face Sirius and stuck out his tongue. "You were right! She said yes!"

Sirius gulped and began to back up as Lily and James took out their wands.

In one fluid motion, the couple waved their wands simultaneously.

Sirius's eyes got wide as the curse hit him, and the next thing he knew…

He was dropped into the middle of the lake, a wave of fireworks erupting into the night sky as soon as he touched the water.

James turned back to a laughing Lily. Still on one knee, he took out a beautiful ring from his pocket.

James took a deep breath. As soon as he looked into Lily's eyes he was certain she was just the girl for him.

"Marry me?"

"Yes."

Lily pulled James up and just as their lip were about to meet…

"PRONGS! YOU OWE ME A NEW LEFT BUTTOCKS!"

They ignored Sirius completely and began to kiss to his disgust.

- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - -

Thanks so much to those people who reviewed! Sorry it took so long to update, new school and everything…

M-Girls


	11. The Return of the Letters

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Incase you were wondering.

- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -

Letters to Myself

- - - - -- - - - - - -- - -

­The Return of the Letters

- - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - -

"DON'T GIVE THE BABY FIREWHISKEY!"

Sirius stopped in mid-stance in front of a young child and a huge Christmas tree.

It was a good thing Lily had yelled at him, or young Harry may have turned out like Sirius; he had drank some firewhiskey as a toddler, and was knocked out for a few hours, supposedly twitching on occasion.

Sirius, of course, found it hilarious whenever it was brought up.

Lily snatched the bottle away, only to have it be grabbed by James and drank.

Lily rolled her eyes and lifted a little black haired boy with green eyes into her arms.

"It's okay, honey," she crooned, "I'll protect you from these strange, mad men. Just stick with Mommy, baby, and you'll be safe. Unfortunately, I cannot promise what will happen if they get you alone…"

"Which is exactly why we'll be taking him now, Lils!" Sirius declared, as James took Harry out of his wife's arms and the two of them ran out the house.

Lily stood flabbergasted by the door. "Why the nerve...! I mean, those…_men!"_

- - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - -

"Let's put Harry on a broom!"

"YEAH!"

"Hey, Moony, care to join?"

"In what, corrupting your one year old son?"

"I wouldn't say corrupting," Sirius said, leaning congenially on Remus' thin shoulder, "More like initiating."

"Into what? The Common Sense Challenged Support Group?"

"What harm could possibly come out of bringing Harry up on a broom?"

"You mean besides the 95 percent chance that you'll drop him?"

"Anyways, when are the rest of the girls and Peter coming?"

"Sam should be here soon… Loraine said she had to finish rigging her presents, and Peter said he had something to do before, but he'll come as soon as he can."

"Since when are you Mr. Informed?"

"Since you asked?"

"That didn't mean you had to know."

"Let's ignore Sirius, shall we Remus?" James butted in, cradling a sleeping Harry in his arms.

"Hey, I object!"

"Do you hear a faint buzzing coming from that tree?"

"Quite possibly. Mr. Prongs, shall we go inside, and make sure the tree remains outside?" Remus said grinning, bringing back in a school year game.

"Splendid idea, Moony old chap!"

And this is how Sam found Sirius, running barefoot around the house yelling obscene words, naked to his boxers, throwing snowballs at the windows.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

"Sirius, we really have to do something about this language issue of yours. I read that it's not good for a child to grow up with this sort of barbaric language."

"Just because I don't read the dictionary on a regular basis doesn't mean you have to expect me to reach Moony's vocabulary standards-"

"I was referring to the use of your crude language."

Sirius gave Lily a blank stare.

"You're cussing."

Another blank stare.

"You're common habit of swearing."

Another stare.

"For God's sake, you using words like 'Shit, Hell, Screw this, Bastard, Bloody, Asshole and Damn it' on a regular basis!"

"LILY POTTER! BAD FOR THE CHILD!" Sirius hollered, covering up an oblivious Harry's ears.

Lily put her head in her hands. "I should have left you outside…"

"OH BLOODY HELL NO! There's little white stuff-"

"You mean snow?" Remus added from the sofa.

"-falling and its so bloody cold my ba-"

"SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SWEARING?"

"You mean my 'using words like 'Shit, Hell, Screw this, Bastard, Bloody, Asshole, and Damn it' on a regular basis'?"

"Oh, so you can remember that, but for the life of Merlin you couldn't remember which staircase led to the girls and boys dormitories!"

"Or chose not to remember." Remus added again. "There's a difference."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was after the rest of the group arrived and dinner was served and finished, and they sat in comfortable sofas around the Potter's fireplace when seven owls began tapping the window.

Lily gently placed Harry in her husband's arms and opened the window. Each owl went to its respective person, and the only one without an owl was Harry, who was playing with James' glasses.

Sirius looked cautiously at the letter, his wand out.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sirius, for the ten millionth time, the house is charmed so no jinxed letter or package can come in without ministry inspection."

"That would explain why my letter came back to me and exploded in MY face instead on Prongs' on his birthday…." Sirius murmured.

James laughed. "So THAT'S why you had blonde hair and purple eyes for a week…."

Sirius shrugged innocently. He tore open his letter, and laughed as he read the first line.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

…_Dear my handsome self in 10 years, when you are out of Hogwarts, have your 'poofing' license, and hopeful have a flying motorcycle,_

_It is beyond me why we have to write letters to ourselves. It's just plain weird. But then again, this is one weird world already. My name is Sirius, as you already know, because... you are Sirius! Or James. Or Remus. Not the point…._

_- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - _

The letters had come back.

- _- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - _

Sorry there hasn't been a chapter in a while… but here's a shorter one! Longer one, the reaction to Sirius's letter is coming soon! Review please!


End file.
